3-[3-Amino-4-(indan-2-yloxy)-5-(1-methyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)phenyl]propionic acid is reported to have a prostaglandin production suppressing effect and a leukotriene production suppressing effect, and thus the usefulness of the compound in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of various inflammatory diseases caused by lipid mediators, autoimmune diseases, allergic diseases or pain, and methods of producing such compound are disclosed.
[Patent Document 1] WO 03/70686